Blu
Tyler Blu Gunderson (czyt. Tajler Blu Ganderson) - główny bohater filmów sagi Rio. Biografia Rio Blu został złapany jako pisklę w lesie deszczowym będącym w pobliżu Rio de Janeiro i zawieziony do Moose Lake w Minnesocie. W trakcie transportu, gdy ciężarówka mocno zahamowała, skrzynia z Blu wypadła i wylądowała w zaspie. Została znaleziona przez Lindę, która się nim zaopiekowała. Nigdy nie nauczył się latać. Po piętnastu latach Tulio Monteiro kierujący Centrum Rehabilitacji Ptaków stwierdził, że Blu jest ostatnim samcem ary modrej i postanowił połączyć go z ostatnią samicą - Julią, by gatunek przetrwał. Po przybyciu do Rio de Janeiro w trakcie drogi do rezerwatu samochód Tulio zatrzymał się na skrzyżowaniu. W międzyczasie, gdy Tulio i Linda rozmawiali, Blu zaprzyjaźnił się z Pedro i Nico. Gdy dojechali na miejsce był wystraszony, lecz widząc Julię od razu się w niej zakochał, jednak ona tego nie odwzajemniała. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy się do niego zanadto zbliżyła i w efekcie przybiła go pazurami do podłogi. Po chwili się pokłócili - okazało się, że Julia chciała uciec z ptaszarni, a Blu stwierdził, że mu się tam podoba. W nocy, kiedy Tulio i Linda poszli coś zjeść, Nigel obezwładnił strażnika - Sylvio, a Blu i Julia zostali porwani przez Fernando. Fernando oddał ich w ręce kłusowników - Marcela, Armando i Tipa. Julia kazała Blu udawać trupa, by oszukać porywaczy. Marcel myślał, że oboje są martwi, jednak Julii udało się uciec, lecz zostaje złapana przez Nigela. Obie papugi zostają skute łańcuchem. Udało im się uciec przed kłusownikami do dżungli, gdzie po spędzeniu nocy w Vista Chinesa spotykają Rafaela, który zaproponował zaprowadzenie ich do Luiza, który może zdjąć z nich kajdany. W międzyczasie Blu i Julia świetnie się bawią w klubie samby, a następnie na dachu tramwaju przeżywają romantyczne momenty. Po dotarciu do warsztatu Luiza, Rafael prosi go o pomoc. Luiz pierwotnie chce przeciąć łańcuch, ale się poślizgnął i przewrócił Blu, przez co prawie został pocięty przez piłę, ale na szczęście Julia zdołała złapać się lampy i go unieść Blu. Oboje spadli na Luiza, łańcuch utknął w jego pysku, jednak dzięki ślinie papugi wyślizgnęły się z kajdan. Po wyjściu z warsztatu Luiza pokłócili się i poszli w dwie rożne strony. Nigel postanowił złapać Julię i zabrał ją do przemytników. Blu postanawia ją uratować, a w tym celu wszyscy udali się na karnawał, gdyż przemytnicy postanowili przemycić ptaki w platformie. Wszyscy wpadli w pułapkę Nigela. Zostali przewiezieni na opuszczone lotnisko i przeniesieni w klatkach do samolotu przemytników. W samolocie Blu udało się wydostać z klatki przy pomocy gaśnicy. Następnie uwolnił Julię, a razem z nią resztę zwierząt. Został zaatakowany przez Nigela, Julia się na niego rzuciła, lecz zły kakadu odepchnął ją, a ona poleciała na ścianę. Klatka spadła łamiąc jej skrzydło. Blu zahaczył gaśnicę o nogę Nigela, wyciągnął zawleczkę, a gaśnica przebiła samolot na wylot ciągnąc Nigela za sobą. Wpadł w śmigło, przez co maszyna zaczęła spadać. Julia nie mogąc latać wypadła z luku towarowego samolotu, Blu bez namysłu skoczył za nią. Złapał ją, powiedział, że są nierozłączkami, a wtedy Julia go pocałowała. Usłyszał rytm swojego serca, rozpostarł skrzydła i zaczął lecieć. Wylądowali na opuszczonym lotnisku. Na samym końcu filmu Blu i Julia wraz z trójką piskląt, Rafaelem, Nico i Pedro śpiewają piosenkę Real in Rio. Rio 2 Wraz ze swoją rodziną oraz Nico, Pedro i Rafaelem lecą do Amazonii, by pomóc Lindzie i Tulio w poszukiwaniu innych ar modrych. Wygląd Blu ma ciemnoniebieskie pióra i brązowe oczy. Ma białe pierścienie wokół oczu i okrąg ciemniejszych piór wokół nich. Jest wyższy, większy i nie tak smukły jak Julia. Inaczej niż ona, Blu ma tylko trzy krótkie pióra z tyłu głowy. Jego dziób i szpony są szare, ma długie pióra ogonowe. Stosunki Julia Rio Blu żył w Minnesocie przez piętnaście lat pod opieką Lindy. Gdy Tulio, ornitolog, powiedział jej, że Blu jest ostatnim samcem jego gatunku, jedzie do Rio i poznaje Julię. Jako nieśmiały i zakłopotany, jego impresja i podejście było dla niej niezbyt zrozumiałe. Lecz później, Julia powoli przekonuje się do niego podczas wspólnej przygody. Po tanecznym duecie, Blu nerwowo próbował przyznać się do swoim uczuć. Po tym, jak łańcuch został zdjęty, był nieszczęśliwy przez fakt, że będą musieli się rozejść. To spowodowało kłótnię między nimi, po czym Blu zdenerwowany odchodzi. Jednakże, po usłyszeniu, że Julia została złapana, decyduje się ją uratować, tracąc szansę na spotkanie Lindy. Gdy zraniona Julia wypada z samolotu, Blu bez namysłu skacze za nią dalej nie potrafiąc latać. Jako skutek jego działań, w końcu zdobywa jej serce dzięki bezinteresownej woli pomocy. Rio 2 Blu zgadza się zabrać całą rodzinę do Amazonii, tylko dlatego, by ich uszczęśliwić. Pokazuje, że może zrobić dla Julii wszystko. Gdy tylko docierają do Amazonii, Blu zaczyna czuć się zagrożony przez przyjaciela Julii z dzieciństwa - Roberto, który może mu ją wykraść. Dzięki radom swoich przyjaciół, decyduje sprawić jej niespodziankę - przynieść jej orzech brazylijski, jednak przez swoją lekkomyślność wywołuje to mecz piłki nożnej przeciw innemu stadu. Gdy Blu wyznaje Julii swoją niechęć do Amazonii, kłócą się. Mówi jej także, że dżungla nie jest domem. Blu udaje się do namiotu Lindy i Tulio, lecz jedynie by powiedzieć "do widzenia", będąc zdecydowanym, że Julia i dzieci są ważniejsi. Po spotkaniu z drwalami, wraca do niej. Oboje są ucieszeni, że widzą się ponownie. Po tym, jak kłusownicy zostają pokonani, Blu zapewnia Julię, że jest w pełni przygotowany, by spędzić resztę życia w dżungli. Zostaje wystraszony przez pająka, a wtem Julia proponuje "letnie wypady" do Rio. Linda Rio Linda jest najlepszym przyjacielem Blu. Gdy został wywieziony do USA, skrzynia w której był zamknięty wypada z ciężarówki w Moose Lake, mieszczącym się w stanie Minesota. Linda go uratowała. Od tamtej pory robili wszystko razem. Gdy Blu dołącza do Julii w dżungli, on i Linda żegnają się, lecz zapewniając, że będą się jeszcze spotykać. Rio 2 W ''Rio 2'' widać, że są sobie bardzo bliscy. Linda macha do Blu, gdy jest w trakcie wywiadu w Amazonii. Zdjęcie pokazane w trakcie wiadomości pokazuje Blu i Julię na ślubie Lindy i Tulio - Blu siedzącego na ramieniu Lindy. Gdy docierają do Amazonii, Blu proponuje, by znaleźć Lindę i Tulio, lecz zostaje nagle zatrzymany przez Julię. Po decyzji o pozostawaniu w Amazonii, Blu leci do jej namiotu, by powiedzieć "do widzenia". Później uwalnia Lindę i Tulio od liny, którą byli przywiązani do trzeba przez drwali (po tym, jak Linda zaalarmowała go ptasim gwizdkiem). Gdy kłusownicy zostają pokonani, a Linda i Tulio są w trakcie wywiadu na temat przekształcenia Amazonii w dziki rezerwat, Blu siedzi na ramieniu Lindy i skrzeczy w potwierdzeniu, gdy Linda deklaruje, że będą chronić dżunglę i wszystkich ich mieszkańców razem. Rafael Blu często korzysta z rad Rafaela, respektując jego mądrość i inteligencję. Widać to na przykład w drugim filmie i graficznej powieści [[Rio: Snakes Alive!|''Rio: Snakes Alive!]], gdzie Blu i Julia wystarczająco mu ufają, by zostawić pod jego opieką swoje dzieci. Po raz pierwszy Blu spotyka go przypadkowo w dżungli po nieudanej próbie pozbycia się łańcucha. Tukan oferuje im swoją pomoc. Nico i Pedro Nico i Pedro są pierwszymi przyjaciółmi, których Blu poznaje w Rio. Traktuje ich jak innych, nawet gdy ich "pomoc" zazwyczaj żałośnie spala na panewce. Pomimo ich brawurowości, Blu dalej im wystarczająco ufa, by zostawić po ich opieką swoje dzieci, co widać w graficznej powieści "Rio: Snakes Alive!". Tulio Kiedy spotkali się pierwszym razem, Blu jest zdenerwowany jego próbami "komunikacji" i próby zmuszenia go do latania (polegającej na rzuceniu nim przez pokój). Jednak, Blu bardzo szanuje oraz jest zdumiony jego pracą na rzecz ptaków w Brazylii. Nigel Nigel jest jego największym wrogiem. Gdy pierwszy raz się spotykają, Nigel pozuje na chorego, jednak od razu reaguje gniewnym spojrzeniem na Blu i jego "zdrowia życzę". Od kiedy jego zła natura została wyjawiona, jego wygląd w oczach Blu zmienia się o 180 stopni. Złowieszczo gardzi Blu, stale próbuje go upokorzyć, terroryzować, czy po prostu zranić. Gdy Nigel łamie Julii skrzydło, Blu po raz drugi klasyfikuje jego poczynania jako "bardzo nieładne", by wysłać go w stronę śmigła samolotu. Dalej są swoimi wrogami, dodatkowo Nigel jest wrogiem Julii. Blu nadal ma koszmary nocne na jego temat. W ''Rio 2, Nigel szykuje zemstę na Blu, za upokorzenie i pokonanie go. Luiz Blu jest bardzo przestraszony na jego widok - myśli, że ma ochotę go zaatakować i zjeść. Od kiedy odkrywają, że to żart, Blu traktuje go bardzo przyjacielsko, jednak odpycha go od niego to, że Luiz ciągle się ślini. Bia, Carla i Tiago Jak to w rodzinie - wszyscy są sobie bardzo bliscy. Kocha ich tak bardzo, że byłby gotów dla nich całkowicie opuścić Rio de Janeiro, jedynie, by oni i Julia byli szczęśliwi. Widać, że najbliższe stosunki zachowuje z nim Bia - prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przejęła większość jego cech, jednak jest o wiele mniej lękliwa. Ciekawostki Ciekawostki *W rosyjskiej wersji nazywa się Голубчик. *Skrzynia w której był zamknięty ma numer "A-44" który jest najprawdopodobniej jest parodią popularnego wśród filmów Disneya numeru "A-113". Wystąpił Filmy *Rio *Rio 2 Gry *Angry Birds Rio Odcinki specjalne *Scena usunięta - stoisko z jedzeniem Krótkometrażówki *Krótkometrażówka Kia Rio Galeria Osobna galeria Obrazki Promocyjne 537px-Rio 2 film poster(new).jpg Rio2 twitterskin background var c ENG.jpg Rio two ver4.jpg Rio_Movie_Baby_Blu.jpg Carla 23.png Oreo Blu.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 4.jpg 2014-Rio-2-Wallpaper-design-by-desigbolts1.jpg Rio 2 hd-wallpaper-rio2-hd-background1.jpg Rio 2 Banner Latino c JPosters.jpg Background image ver.5.jpg Rio 2 Plakat.jpg Rio promotion 012-400x300.jpg Blu Oreo.jpg Oreo film Rio.png Angry-birds-rio-poster.jpg Felipe3.jpg Witamy w Jungli.jpg Sceny Rio 640px-That hurts by kludd17-d3dw14h.jpg Blu 7.png Blu 6.png Rio_blu_baby_trapped_in_cage.jpg Blu 5.jpg Blu_and_Jewel_relationship.jpg Blu_Rio.png Rio_(movie)_wallpaper_-_Blu_1.png Rio5(Blu).jpg Blu 2.jpg Blu 1.png Blu 0.jpg Blu.png Blu's_trans_am.png Mainpage_Navmap_Thumb_-_Blu.jpg Blu-Bobo-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper.jpg Blu rio.png Blu q.jpg Blu.jpg Blu1.jpg Blu2.jpg bulldog luiz and blu i RIO.jpg Rio.jpg 640px-Blu and jewel with chicks by jharuccaninja04-d3h92c1.jpg Rio-31 principalGaleriaApaisada.jpg Jewel-Blu-Louis-rio-20847651-642-272.jpg RIO luiz running with Blu in his fruits.png Mauro martwy.png Screen-shot-2011-10-19-at-3-31-26-pm Pedro.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel on air plane.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel at night from Vista Chinesa.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel at night from Vista Chinesa 2.png Briga Mauro4.jpg de:Blu es:Blu pt-br:Blu ru:Голубчик Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio 2 Kategoria:Postacie z gry Angry Birds Rio Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Ary Modre Kategoria:Chłopcy